1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an insect-catcher, and more particularly to an insect-catcher that has a detachable gathering base and is safe to prevent users from injuring.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional insect-catcher has a frame, a detachable cover and a gathering base. The frame has a shape, an open top and a bottom. The bottom may have a threaded outer edge when the shape of the frame is circular. The cover is mounted on the top of the frame and has an inner surface, at least one light tube, a high-voltage net, an electrical wire and a switch. The light tube is mounted on the inner surface. The high-voltage net is mounted on the inner surface of the cover and extends in the frame and near the bottom of the frame. The electrical wire connects the light tube and the high-voltage net to a power source to provide electricity to light the light tube and produce high voltage in the high-voltage net. The switch controls whether electricity passes into the light tube and high-voltage net via electrical wire or not. The gathering base connects to the bottom of the frame to gather caught insects and has a shape and an inner edge. The shape of the gathering base corresponds to the shape of the frame. The inner edge may be threaded to connect to threaded outer edge of the frame detachably when the shape of the frame and the gathering base is circular.
However, only when the frame and the gathering base are circular, the gathering base disengages from the frame and users can clean the remains of insects. If the shapes of the frame and the gathering base are non-circular, the gathering base is not detachable. Users have to tilt the insect-catcher to pour out the caught insects. Thus, the conventional insect-catcher is inconvenient for users.
Moreover, when the cover disengages from the frame, the electrical wire may still connect to the power source, so the light tube is brightened and the high-voltage net has high-voltage electricity passing. Users may touch the high-voltage net to get hurt. Thus, the conventional insect-catcher is not safe for users.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides insect-catcher to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.